2009/July
This page is an archive for the month of July, 2009. July 1 The Fame Ball: The Marquee : Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Marquee The same outfits were worn from the previous Fame Ball concert, except she returned to using the yellow tutu for Just Dance and Eh Eh outfit. She wore her real hair for this concert. 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 001.jpg Out in Cork Lady Gaga was seen out after her concert and she took pictures with fans. 7-1-09 Out in Ireland 001.jpg 7-1-09 Out in Ireland 002.jpg July 2 Ellen Von Unwerth :Main article: Ellen Von Unwerth This shoot was shot at Le Cercueil in Brussels, Belgium. It's primary purpose was use in Out Magazine in September 2009, during The Fame Monster era. Picture6.jpg Picture7.jpg Picture9.jpg Picture10.jpg Picture11.jpg Picture12.jpg Picture15.jpg Picture17.jpg July 3 Studio Brussel Interview A press conference and interview was held to promote Gaga's concert at Rock Werchter. 7-3-09 Rock Werchter Press Conference.jpg 7-3-09 Rock Werchter Press Conference 002.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Rock Werchter : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Rock Werchter There were not really any major fashion changes between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one at The Marquee. Gaga did start wearing a new silver hood for the bubble jacket outfit. 7-3-09 Fame Ball Rock Werchter 001.JPG Jul 4 Josh Olins : Main Article: Josh Olins Gaga took this photo shoot to use in October's Vogue UK magazine. JoshOlins2.jpg JoshOlins8.jpg JoshOlins7.jpg JoshOlins10.jpg JoshOlins5.jpg Take That Presents: The Circus Live: Wembley Stadium Gaga supported Take That for two concerts at Wembley Stadium. This was the first. Gaga used an alternate setlist and only had three costume changes. She wore a black version of the Mirror Dress that she only wore once for this ocassion. She wore the red latex dress from Glastonbury once again and the Yellow Tutu. The Fame Ball at Gay Pride Party 7-4-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg 7-4-09 G-A-Y Backstage.jpg Jul 5 Take That Presents: The Circus Live: Wembley Stadium 7-5-09 The Circus Live Tour in London.jpg Sticky & Sweet Tour: The O2 7-5-09 At Madonna's Concert.jpg #Wig by Sam McKnight, jacket and boots by Chanel Hotel 7-5-09 Arriving at Hotel in London.jpg 7-5-09 Hotel.jpg Jul 7 Rehearsal for Isle of MTV Malta 7-7-09 Isle of MTV Malta Rehearsals 001.jpg 7-7-09 Isle of MTV Malta Rehearsals 002.jpg Jul 8 Press conference, Isle of MTV Malta (Fame Ball: Band Version) 7-8-09 Malta Press Conference.jpg 7-8-09 Malta Press COnference 002.jpg July 9 Hotel, l' Alhambra Show, Olympia (Fame Ball: Band Version), NRJ Sessions 7-9-09 In Paris.jpg 7-9-09 l'Alhambra Show.jpg July 10 L'Avenue restaurant Gaga went to Paris with Matthew Williams for lunch. 7-12-09 Having Lunch In Paris.jpg 7-14-09 Lunch at l'avenue in Paris 002.jpg #Wool dress by Alexander McQueen, July 11 T in the Park (Fame Ball: Band Version) July 12 Dublin Airport 7-12-09 Dublin Airport.jpg #Outfit by Alexander McQueen The Fame Ball: Oxegen Festival :Main article: Oxegen Festival July 13 Orange RockCorps They converted a hotel room into a place to hold interviews with the media. The sponsor Orange did an interview with Gaga. #Sunglasses by Alpina, outfit by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac Skimpy Bit (4Music) Lady Gaga was interviewed by 4Music. 7-13-09 4 Music 001.JPG 7-13-09 4 Music 002.JPG The Fame Ball at O2 Apollo Manchester :Main articles: The Fame Ball, O2 Apollo Manchester This was a free concert that people who volunteered for Orange RockCorps were eligible to get tickets to the show. 7-13-09 Arriving at Apollo Theater.jpg 7-13-09 Arriving at Apollo Theater 002.jpg Orange RockCorps Just Dance.JPG Orange RockCorps Poker Face.JPG July 14 GMTV (Channel 3) :Main article: GMTV 7-16-09 GMTV 001.jpg 7-16-09 GMTV 002.jpg 7-16-09 GMTV 003.jpg 7-16-09 GMTV 004.jpg #Headpiece by Maison Michel, jewelry by Chanel Meeting Alexander McQueen :Related article: Alexander McQueen AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg #Headpiece by Maison Michel, outfit by Alexander McQueen Hotel 7-14-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 7-14-09 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg Desihits Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Desihits for the second time in 2009. 7-14-09 Desihits Interview 001.JPG Balans restaurant 7-14-09 Leaving Balans Restaurant.jpg 7-14-09 Balans.jpg The Fame Ball at O2 Academy Brixton :Main articles: The Fame Ball, O2 Academy Brixton July 15 Leaving Hotel in London, Children In Need Commercial 7-15-09 Leaving Hotel in London.jpg 7-15-09 Hotel.jpg 7-15-09 Children in Need Commercial.jpg Markus Klinko and Indrani : Main Article: Markus Klinko and Indrani '' This photo shoot was used for a couple magazines and The Fame Monster promo. Behind the scenes footage of this shoot was also used in an episode of the Bravo television series, Double Exposure. Markus Klinko & Indrani-02-Final.jpg| Hello Kitty (Purple).jpg| Helly Kitty (Red Bow).jpg| The Hello Kitty Dress.jpg| Jul 16 A Date with Lady Gaga, N Joy, Zenith die kulturhalle (Fame Ball: Band Version) 7-16-09 Germany A Date With Lady Gaga 001.jpg 7-16-09 Germany N Joy 001.png GermanInterview-2009.png 7-16-09 Circuit Board Interview 002.JPG Jul 17 ZDF interview, Palladium Cologne (Fame Ball: Band Version) 7-17-09 German Interview Perez Hilton.jpg 7-17-09 German Interview.jpg #Headpiece by Nasir Mazhar, pants by Viktor & Rolf Jul 18 Leaving Hotel in Berlin, Punkt 6, Columbia Halle (Fame Ball: Band Version), Leaving Columbia Halle 7-18-09 Hotel in Berlin.jpg 7-18-09 Punkt 6 Interview.jpg 7-18-09 Interview.jpg 7-18-09 Leaving Columbiahalle in Berlin.jpg #Outfit by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac, Jul 20 Coffee Shop in Amsterdam In the morning, Gaga was seen in a bar / coffee shop. 32 4.jpg 7-20-09 Bar in Amsterdam 001.jpg Arriving at Melkweg Later in the afternoon, Gaga arrived at Melkweg for her concert. She signed autographs and took pictures with fans on the way in. 7-20-09 Coffee Shop in Amsterdam.jpg Melkweg (Fame Ball: Band Version) Jul 21 Hotel, 20 Minuten TV Interview, Maag Event Hall (Fame Ball: Band Version) 7-21-09 Leaving Hotel in Zurich.jpg 7-21-09 Hotel.jpg 7-21-09 20 Minuten TV Switzerland Interview 001.JPG 7-21-09 20 Minuten TV Switzerland interview 002.jpg Jul 22 The Gasometer (Fame Ball: Band Version) Jul 23 Ibiza Airport 7-23-09 Ibiza Airport.jpg Jul 24 The Fame Ball at Wonderland : ''Main article: The Fame Ball, Eden 7-24-09 Wonderland 001.jpg 7-24-09 Wonderland 002.jpg Sonic Vista Studios Lady Gaga went to Sonic Vista Studios where she recorded Alejandro and So Happy I Could Die. 7-24-09 Sonic Vista Studios 001.jpg 7-24-09 Sonic Vista Studios 002.jpg 7-24-09 Sonic Vista Studios 003.jpg Jul 25 Arriving in Amsterdam 7-25-09 Arriving in Amsterdam 001.jpg Chat with Fans on Habbo Hotel 7-25-09 Chat with fans on Habbo Hotel.jpg RTL Boulevard Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by RTL. 7-25-09 RTL Boulevard Interview 001.JPG 7-25-09 RTL Boulevard Interview 002.JPG #Boots by Viktor & Rolf Paradiso (Fame Ball: Band Version) Gaga was seen backstage at this concert. 7-25-09 Backstage at Paradiso 001.jpg Arriving at Mansion Nightclub 7-25-09 Out in Amsterdam.jpg 7-25-09 Leaving Concert.jpg Jul 26 Oliver Raul Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg Oliver Rauh 01.jpg Oliver Rauh Billboard 05.jpg Oliver Rauh Neo2 03.jpg Lydverket, Dagbladet, and VG.no Interviews *Serie of interviews: Gjermund Jappee (Dagbladet), Ida Anna Haugen (VG.no), Christian Scharning (Lydverket) *Recorded on Jul 30 as they are all from Norway? 7-26-09 Norway Lydverket 001.jpg 7-26-09 Norway Lydverket 002.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Stadtpark Freilichtbühne Leaving Stadtpark 7-26-09 Leaving Stadtpark in Hamburg Germany.jpg Jul 28 FInnish The Voice TV Interview 7-28-09 Finnish The Voice TV Interview 001.JPG YLE Interview 7-28-09 YLE Interview 001.JPG Kulttuuritalo (Fame Ball: Band Version) 7-28-09 Before Concert in Helsinki.jpg Jul 30 Out in Oslo, The Fame Ball at Sentrum Scene Lady Gaga was spotted walking on the main street in Olso in the morning. 7-30-09 Out in Oslo.jpg 7-30-09 Out in Oslo 02.jpg July 31 Arriving in Copenhagen, Leaving Hotel, KB Hallen (Fame Ball: Band Version) 7-31-09 Arriving in Copenhagen.jpg 7-31-09 Hotel in Copenhagen.jpg 7-31-09 Hotel.jpg Category:2009 fashion